With this application we request funds from the ORD Shared Equipment Evaluation Program (SheEEP) to purchase a histology work station to replace and upgrade our current equipment. The new work station will be housed in Dr. Yorek's laboratory in Building 40, Room 204 in the Iowa City VA Medical Center. The instrumentation consisting of Microm HM 550, cryostat, Microm tissue processor STP100-1, Microm embedding station EC350-1 and EC350-2, and Microm microtone HM310 will be purchased from Thermo Scientific and used by 6 VA funded investigators with research space in the Iowa City VA Medical Center, Buildings 40 and 41. Each laboratory is close to the Yorek laboratory. This request is based on the need to replace our current equipment which has surpassed its estimated life time and several of the components are out dated (cryostat) and/or in need of constant repair (tissue processor and embedding station). Each of the VA stationed investigators express an important requirement for this equipment to further their VA funded projects. These projects range from improving our understanding and identifying potential new treatments for diabetic peripheral neuropathy, understanding and treatment of blast-induced TBI and understanding and treatment of glaucoma. Histology is important to all these studies as it allows for immunostaining of normal and diseased tissues. Combining properly processed tissues with our onsite array of confocal and fluorescent microscopes will allow investigators to perform advanced analysis of specimens to further their specific research goals. Ultimately, the goals of all of these projects are to improve care and treatments for Veterans.